A fish Out of Water
by Sum1cooler
Summary: At the beach, sitting next to his lovey-dovey friends, Kendall couldn't help but feel like a fish out of water until he actually meets a fish out of water. Kames smut. M rated. Kendall's POV, bits of cargan.


This is for **Vickytunes**. She asked me to write her a kames story and from admiring her stories, I've wanted to try a fantasy genre story. I got to say, it is hard to write one. This short smut story took a long time to do because I want it to incorporate a central aquatic seductive motif. You'll see. ;). I hope you like it Vicky.

* * *

><p><strong>A fish Out of Water (Kendall's POV)<br>**

The moon showers the night with an incandescent glow, out shining the warm lights of the bonfire. I prefer to cuddle under the moon rather than near a fire but that's to say I have someone to cuddle with.

They said that the beach is where I need to be; the salty water, the warm fire. Nature helps the bleeding heart, serenades the broke soul, and comforts the lonely body. My friends can not be any more wrong. I'm not feeling better, worst in fact. And all this time, I think it was a ruse to convene me to go to the beach with them because my mom doesn't trust Carlos and Logan to be alone, but really? If they have sex in public, what am I going to do about it except run?

And they call themselves my friends. They know I recently broke up, around the time they got together and they can't stop shoving my face in their perfect relationship. Well that is not true. If they're not doing that, they are definitely shoving their tongue down each other's throat. A competition of sort but it's nothing more than Carlos winning and Logan letting because he knows Carlos is happiest (and horniest) after winning. But Logan is good at faking it. He's good at strategy, which means he is good at knowing when to call quits. He's great at pleasuring Carlos, which just reminds me that I need to leave them before things gets crazy between them.

For the first month of their glorious relationship and the first month of my break up with my three year girlfriend, I've been studying them a little too closely, not wanting to admit that I envy them. I never was that close to Jo but every relationship is different. Mine was slow and I was fine with that but I kind of wanted something faster like their. The ways Carlos possessively holds Logan in his lap, eats at his neck and tickles the brunette's ear, make me cringe with jealousy.

"Carlos, stop it," Logan giggles, playfully slapping Carlos' massive chest with his dainty fingers. What a tease; his attempts to stop his animistic boyfriend only fuel Carlos to continue with rougher, more carnivorous attacks.

"You want me to stop?" Carlos bites down on his boyfriend's neck, Logan hissing in pleasure; to Logan the rougher, the kinkier, the better. The brunette is smart, knowing which buttons to press to control his hungry monster of a boyfriend. "You want me to fuck you now?"

"But I don't like getting dirty on the beach." Logan argues poorly. And I roll my eyes. I can't take anymore of this sappy crap.

"I'm going for a walk." I stand up, stoking my blond locks from my sweat covered forehead; staring at the fire is to blame for that mess. Being with them on the beach makes me feel like a fish out of water, different and lonely. "Don't follow me." The command is moot. Carlos wouldn't let Logan leave when he is in the zone.

"Don't come back for another thirty minutes unless you want to see Logie moaning and abused, and covered in cum." Carlos pulls Logan's swimming trunks down but with Logan's slutty nature, the brunette whimpers submissively, resisting weakly.

I shake my head and walk briskly away. I know my friend and their relationship too well. Carlos is a dangerous fighter, well biter. I see Logan with teeth marks tattooed on new patches of skin every morning. And Logan, I don't know if I should applaud him or be disgusted. Logan is so smart. He knows how to keep his boyfriend. He knows how to pleasure Carlos to keep him busy, happy and perpetually horny. Like seriously! Logan is like a human Viagra; always keeping Carlos horny.

I sometime wish I was more like him. If I can keep my girlfriend, maybe I wouldn't be on the beach alone, following the trail of seashells, beautiful green seashells.

Which I never seen before. I never been to this side of the coastline before but I am pretty certain that seashells are not greenish opal, perfectly circular and surprisingly flat. I'm not sure it is a shell or a dragon's scale but I think it is the most beautiful thing on the beach.

"Hey!"

I turn around, a sight of pure beauty catching my eyes. Strike that. The shell is the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen. The ocean's waves part as the man dashes closer to me. His brown hairs sweeps across his face, reflecting broken moon fragments; beautiful. And his tone open arms and naked legs only make his muscular bare chest so much more prominent. Who can be this beautiful in a speedo? He makes me feel self-conscious in my speedo. It's like he is a sculpture, made inch by inch with a fine point hammer by Poseidon and dusted with gold by Aphrodite. He's perfect.

"Hey," I answer, still dazed by his features. How can anyone stand in front of a god and not shutter?

"Sorry, but I am making a necklace out of those seashells and I was wondering if you can give me it?" The man pleads. Up close, I think he is about my age but I don't remember seeing him. The only people on this closed area of the beach are the teens of Palmwoods. The only way he could have gotten here was if he swam here and seeing how the water part ways, it's possible.

"You want it? Here." I give him the disc but he shakes his head. Why? Doesn't he want it? I would continue to press my thoughts but the drops of crystal water flicking from his hair as he shakes his head is mesmerizing, almost as captivating as his beauty.

"Oh no. I can't accept it with giving you something in return." He smirks. It's scary and devious but I can not, not find it delicious. His lips part like the water and his tongue swipes against them in a tantalizing way.

"No, it's fine. You can have it." I push it to him but he pushes back. "Ok, what do you want to give me in return?"

"Well, I don't have what you call money. Maybe..." James taunts, brushes foreword. I blush and back away, feet trekking in the cold water. Three steps back and I feel a force pushing back. It should not be this strong; I don't remember these kinds of forceful waves and the sudden cold temperature. It's as if the water is holding me in place like he's controlling the water and my attention; like a siren.

"What is your name?"

"Kendall." My voice falls from my lips to his command. I don't know what he has on me but I can't move. The water rises to the height of my speedo, freezing my privates to ungodly temperatures and the water pressure keeps me bounded as this mysterious man, beautiful in his glory, navigates around me easily like the pressurized water is his friend. Just who is him?

"You seem cold," he observes, brushing his surprisingly warm fingers across my shoulder blades, almost feathering them to my skin. It causes me to shiver; his touch electrifies me like an electric eel would to its prey. I'm a prey to his sensual nature. "Maybe we can change that." His voice ghosts my ear, the salty air condensing around the ridges of my inner lobe.

"What is your-"

"Shh." He presses a finger on my lips, his own inches away. At this distance, I can see the shimmer in his hazel eyes. They are stunning and deep like the ocean. "Let me kiss you once then I'll repay you for the green scale."

"Scale," is all I can say until he gently rests his supple lips on mine, making me lost sight and thought. Maybe he is a mermaid, merman I guess or even a siren wanting to pull me into the depths of the ocean but I can't fight him. Nature is on his side and my body is moving on its own. His hand glides up my thigh, looping the side of my speedo as his other hand cups my dimple. I am captured like a fish in a net by a fish in the water.

"I want you. Do you want me?" After that kiss, his voice is more melodic, as pleasing as his looks. I want him. His fingers play with my hip. His other hand stoking down my chest, playing with the little chest hair I managed to grow over the years. He does this, and I don't even know his name. But does that matter when my lonely heart just wants to have this man between my legs? I don't know but like Carlos and his hungry mind would say at catching Logan naked, "Let your hard-on control you."

"I want to fuck you." My mouth breathes it. I don't know. I was going for, "I want you too" but my "hard-on" thinks differently. But even so, I'm not blushing, wanting to have him moaning my name like Logan does with Carlos' every night.

"That's what I plan to do," he says calmly but in my head, I could swear he was singing it.

The unnamed god kneels down and the water again separates for him to have a dry grasp on both sides of my speedo. He does it with both sets of fingers this time, hooking it and slowly peeling my triangular swimwear to the sandy floor.

My control eludes my minds. One second I am staring at the lawn chairs on the beach behind him and the next, my eyes are shut, feeling his darting tongue racing up and down my shaft. He's skillful; his long snake like tongue laps up my vein, teasing the crown with his moist supple lips. He kisses it and I feel like bursting any second now.

"Don't." I half open my heavy eyes, holding my climax to his voice. The pleasure is unbearable and I must shoot down his deep throat but his voice sedates me like Odysseus chained in front of a seductive ocean dweller. What is this man and why does he control me so well? "I have something special I want you to do."

He smirks, that beautiful smirk, and rises from the ground. He steps back, leaving me bare against the water but I don't mind. The man is swaying his hips, hooking his fingers into his own speedo. He does a dance. Water droplets jump from the placid ocean, which are trying to diverge my attention but I can't, I won't be distracted. My god is teasingly slowly slipping his swimwear down his tan legs in front of me and my curiosity wonders how large he is.

"They say my tail is the longest from where I am from," He brags and I can see why. It's marvelous in its nine inch glory, I'm guessing. Mine is eight and his is a bit longer looking but conceitedly, mine is thicker. Mine is better. "But your's is better."

It's as if he read my mind, alluring me with his symphonic voice. It sounds like a mix of classical music, beautiful and captivating, and rap, dirty and erotic. I shutter at his music and feel aroused at his tone. He is special.

"Where are you from?" I whimper as his lips connect onto my neck, marking me in a pattern I could swear is the shape of three gills. Maybe he is trying to turn me into a fish in the water, but is that really something to think about when his skillful tongue once again shuts my system?

"Atlantis. My father rules it," he answers, stoking my already harder member, playing with my nubs between his teeth. He's so good at what he's doing. I kind of wished I pick up all the green shells and trade each one for an exciting night.

"Atlanta, Georgia?"

"Sure if that is what you land live-ers call my kingdom." The agile man creeps back down, hungrily suck on my dick. He vacuums it, sucks my pre-cum with his deep hollow throat. It's throwing me over the edge.

"What is your name?"

"Shh." He sings, rising to my eye level, kissing the corner of my lips. "Unlike my father's, my name is unimportant. What do you want to do to me?" He asks but from him falling back, floating on the bed of water with his two legs up in the air, he knows what I want to do.

I lick my fingers and try to support his body with my other hand but he's floating without effort as if the water is lifting him, positioning him for me. It's magical and oddly strange in a fortunate way but still's mysterious. "Who are you?"

"The best thing you ever will put your tail in." He cockily answers, a wink shining from his eye.

"No, what name can I moan into the night?" I ask specifically but he doesn't answer and slaps away my saliva covered fingers.

"I don't need your fingers. I want your raw tail tearing me in two." The command is less than the answer I hoped for but more than enough for me to know I have complete control of his ass.

I don't take my time and ram straight through. His scream is a high pitch cacophony, not like his normal, alluring voice but it's just as intoxicating. His moans are the raw noise that claws my libido to continue my fast pace gyration.

"Fuck Kendall!" He yells, unfairly knowing my name. He scratches, clawing at the top layer of water as if it is a blanket on a bed I'm fucking him on.

"Oh, God!" I moan, calling him the only thing I know him as. I'm close. His cavern is so welcoming to my dick as if my rod is an eel probing into his tight cave. "I'm so fucking close!"

"Breed me." His voice returns to his seductive nature, making me release into his body. "Kenny!" He calls me, whimpering from my bullets of semen pelting his insides.

"God, Fishboy!" I give him his own nickname. I continue ramming his bare ass, nails digging into his thighs. I don't want to stop and continue to abuse his firm ass. This must be why Carlos is so rough to Logan. It's thrilling. And from Fishboy's moans and warped face, he must love to submit to my dick like how Logan whimpers and girlishly gives into Carlos. This push and pull, dominance and submission, is addictive.

But as my stamina dies, I slow down to a stop with my member still stuck in his rings of muscle, encased by my cum. He knows I am dying down too, his chest regulating his breathing.

"That's better than any of the men in my kingdom." He speaks in riddles to me but I don't mind as he bends forward, legs wrapped around my waist and presses a strong kiss on my lips.

"That was the best I had too," I reply, wrapping my arms around his neck, getting lost in the moment. I don't notice the waves crashing into us, cooling and clean me of the sweat I collected. I just continue attacking his red lips for as long as I can, which is until he pulls away.

"Thank you for this." He raises the green seashell to my face. I already forgot about it in our midst of our heated sexual endeavors. He can have it if he wants. "I have to go. It's late." He walks around me, towards the giant moon across the horizon and ocean.

"Wait, when can I see you again?" I yell but he ignores me, sinking into the water. I stare at his back, admiring his strong shoulder blades until his whole body submerges into the midnight water.

"Wait! At least tell me your name!" I yell again. I wait for a second until I see a giant green shimmering fin (truly is the longest tail I ever seen) fly out of the water, flapping once at the moon. It disappears as fast as the mysterious man did.

Was that godly man the fin I just saw?

"My name is James Diamond." A voice resonates from the water and I know it's his. James Diamond. His name is as seductive as a Siren's call. He is beautiful and everything I wanted; sexy, alluring, mysterious, sexual and mythical but unfortunately, he is a fish out of water and I am a human in water.

I touch my neck, feeling the three gill shaped bruises, wishing they are actual gills just so I can follow him into the water. Normally, I should be scared, well that is what people said about Sirens and Incubus but I want him, crave him, the son of Poseidon. He's extraordinary but sadly, he's gone.

I just hope I'll meet him again.

* * *

><p>I hope it is good. I'm not good at fantasy but I hope this is promising lol. I hope you like it, Vicky, and it inspires to continue writing ;).<p>

Please review. :)


End file.
